


Joyous Solstice, Merida

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Art, Candles, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Merida with a candle for the returning of the light.





	Joyous Solstice, Merida

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this for my oldest sister and her husband, with an IOU for their actual Giftmas present on the back of the postcard. (Who's going shopping on the payday three days to Christmas? NOT THIS QUEER!)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LVM2GbX.jpg)


End file.
